Being You
by AndroB
Summary: A spell to make Draco and Ron switch places goes wrong and causes Draco to become a girl.
1. The Encounter

" Ouch!" I exclaimed as I bumped into something or rather, someone.

I had been on my way to potions class and was in such a rush that forgot to pay attention to where I was going. " Watch where you're going Weasley!" a voice told me.

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy, my brother's worst enemy, smirking at me. " Well, excuse me!" I told him as I got up. " It's not my fault that Professor Snape hates me and takes off points unless I'm 30 minutes early to his class."

"Maybe it is!" Malfoy told me.

" What?" I asked.

"Just think about it," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk off when I heard Malfoy say, " Hey you forgot something!"

"What!" I said when I had turned around.

" You should pick up people's books when you knock them down," he informed me.

"Really? I didn't know about that rule Mr. I-Help-Everyone!" I said sarcastically.

" Well, you wouldn't!" Malfoy remarked.

I glared at him. Was it just me or did Draco like to confuse people? " What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Your family doesn't know about half the wizarding rules so you probably never learned the rules of etiquette!" he replied.

" Listen, I think I know how to be polite better than you!" I said.

" Whatever, Weasel!" Draco said with a wave of his hand, " At least I get fed properly and don't have to fight to get food!" 

I sighed as I turned around. This time I didn't even turn around when Malfoy called out for me. I walked into Snape's class 15 minutes late. " Ah, Miss Weasley you finally decided to show up. I think I'll take one point away for each minute you were late so---that'll be 15 points from Gryffindor," he told me.

I groaned as I took a seat next to my best friend Gwen. Snape was so unfair.

" I can't believe you bumped into THE Draco Malfoy!" Gwen exclaimed when we were in the common room after potions class.

I had just finished telling about my encounter with Draco. " You are so lucky to bump into the cutest boy in school!" Melody squealed.

Melody was my other best friend. They both would go out with Draco in a second--if he asked them. " He may be the cutest but he's definitely the meanest," I told them.

" Okay on to other topics, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

" Yep, I still have to buy Ron a present. His birthday is in two weeks," I informed them.

" Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that," Melody said.

Mel won't admit it but she has a crush on both Ron AND Draco!

" I AM never going to find HIM a present!" I half screamed after I had spent an hour searching for the perfect present for Ron.

" You'll find him something," Gwen reassured me.

" No, I won't! He's too hard to buy for," I replied.

" Hey! Look at this neat book!" Melody cried out.

I walked over to where Melody was and looked at the book she was holding. I knew right away that I had to get it. It was the perfect present for Ron. I picked up a copy of Chudley Cannons: Through the Ages.

I then paid for it. " Hey Gin?" Mel asked as soon as I was done.

" What!" I replied.

" We're going to meet Callie and Celeste. Want to come?" asked Gwen.

" No, that's okay!" I replied.

The truth was I didn't really get along with Callie and Celeste. I put my bag on the floor and deposited Ron's birthday present in it. I then put my bag back on my shoulder and began to contemplate what I should do know.

I decided to go look for Ron. It didn't take me long to find my brother and his two friends. I found them over by the shrieking shack. Unfortunately, he had company---Draco Malfoy. I hid behind a bush, not wanting another Draco encounter.

It looked like Malfoy was arguing with Ron. After awhile, I saw a man come out. He looked like he was about as old as Dumbledore. He talked to Malfoy for awhile and left.


	2. The Switch

***Draco Malfoy***

I was walking through Hogsmeade when I found the Dream Team. I had been looking for them so that I could torture them. " Well, if it isn't Scarface, the rodent, and Bookworm," I said as I walked up to them.

" Go AWAY, Malfoy!" Weasley screamed at me.

Potter had to hold him back to keep him from carrying out his murderous thoughts. " Now, Weasel," I began, " being poor is no excuse to be mean!"

" Yeah, well you're using being rich for an excuse to be mean!" Scarface replied.

" Well at least I have nice clothes and parents!" I shot back.

Just then stupid Potter let go of Weasel and just as he was about to attack me, an old man came up to us. " Now you two need to learn to get along!" he told me and Weasel.

" I HATE him!" Weasley yelled.

" I don't get along with riffraff like him!" I told him.

" Well in that case, I'm afraid I will have to interfere with your guy's lives. You will spend next week as each other. The spell will only be broken when you learn to like each other," he finished.

He then said something in a language I didn't recognize. After the old bloke left, I made my way to Hogwarts. Back in my common room, I began to think about the old guy. It was weird how he popped up. It was almost like he had been watching us for some time. ' I hope he messed up the spell' I thought.

I didn't really want to spend any amount of time as Weasley. I decided to finish up my homework and after that I went to bed. The next day I woke up next to two people I didn't recognize. No, I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as them. Their beds were next to mine.

These people weren't just anybody--they were girls. I mean, how did they get in here? Or am I in a girl's dorm? I got up and looked into the mirror. " AAAH!" I screamed when I saw my reflection.

Instead of blonde hair, I had red hair. My gray eyes were replaced by chocolate brown ones. I was the Weasley girl! That stupid idiot had messed up the spell and now I was a girl and I had switched bodies a week early!

" Are you okay?"

" What's wrong?"

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" asked several after they had heard me scream.

" I'm fine! I just thought I saw something!" I told them.

" Are you sure, Ginny?" asked a girl with black hair.

" Absolutely," I told them as I walked into the common room and sat down.

Somehow I was going to have to pretend to be this Ginny girl. I don't even know her! How am I going to pull this off?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ginny Weasley***

"Wake up!" called a voice I didn't recognize.

I opened my eyes to see a boy standing next to me that I had never seen before. 'Now what in the world is a boy doing in my dorm?' I thought.

" What?" I asked the boy.

" C'mon Draco, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?" the boy asked.

'Draco? Why did he call me Draco?' I thought.

I then got up and dashed into the bathroom. One glance in the mirror confirmed my worst fears. I was Draco Malfoy; the boy who Melody said was the cutest boy in school.

I stared at my reflection for a minute, trying to figure out how I had switched places with Draco. 'Oh well' I thought. ' Gwen would love to be me right about now.'

I then grabbed some of Draco's clothes and put them on with my eye's closed. There is one thing I refuse to do--look at a guy while he's getting dressed. I mean, I don't even watch my brother's take off their shirts. "So, Draco do you think that old guy will even follow through with his plan? Do you even think those strange words were the spell?" asked the boy who woke me up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we walked down to the Great Hall.

The boy looked at me for a moment before replying. " Draco are you feeling all right?"

I took a deep breath and decided to come up with an excuse that would explain why I didn't know what he was talking about. "Sorry, I just can't seem to remember your name! It's weird because just yesterday I knew what it was. And I should probably remember what you're talking about." I told him.

" It's Blaise and I was talking about the old man you met in Hogsmeade who threatened to make you switch places with Weasley!" Blaise told me.

I smiled. So THAT'S what happened. The old man had said a spell to make Ron and Draco switch but instead Draco and I switched places. " Okay, I remember now. I personally think the old bloke was just trying to scare us!" I told Blaise.

We then sat down at the Slytherin table. I looked over at the Gryffindor table--where was Draco in my body? I had just finished eating some bacon when I saw Draco walk in with Gwen and Melody. I couldn't help but notice that Melody was looking at Draco weirdly. 'Great! He's only been in my body for 15 minutes and he's already ruining my life!' I thought.

I got up and left the Great Hall and my breakfast behind me. I then waited for Draco to come up to me since he would probably want to give me a speech on how to act like a Malfoy.


	3. Potions and Transfiguration

***DRACO MALFOY***

"I got an owl from my mum and she said I can invite you guys over for Christmas!" Gwen said.

I had learned the two girls names by listening to them talk. As I sat down, Melody asked, " So do you think you can come?"

" I don't know!" I replied as I saw Ginny walk out of the Great Hall in my body.

"I'm not hungry so I'm going to get ready for Transfiguration," I told them.

I then walked into the hallway. I was just getting used to my new feminine voice and I had found and pocketed the little weasel's schedule before coming to breakfast. "There you are!" I heard my voice say.

I turned around and saw…well, me. " How am I supposed to go to class as you?" I asked.

Ginny just shrugged and gave me an evil smile. Man, she looks just like me when she does that. "I don't know but we'll have to pretend to be each other until we switch back!" she told me.

I sighed. If only it was as simple as that. " Listen Gin, it's not going to work like that. See this old bloke said a spell to make your brother and I swap places until we learned to like each other. I guess he did it wrong!" I told her.

" You guess? I know he did it wrong! So how are we going to switch back?" Ginny questioned.

" I guess when I become friends with Ron as his sister," I told her.

"If you say so," she replied. "Leon valiente."

"What?" I asked. " Are you insulting me or what?"

"That's the password!" she stated.

"Oh? Well yours is socarion," I told her as I headed up to the Gryff's common room.

I quickly grabbed her transfiguration and history of magic book and met up with Gwen and Melody outside McGonagall's classroom. "There you are!" Melody said. " We were beginning to wonder what happened to you!"

"Oh well, I just had trouble finding my books," I said as I took a seat in the back.

A couple of minutes later McGonagall came in. "Okay, class today we will learn to turn teacups into roses," she said.

I sighed as I looked at the wall. This was sooo boring. I had learned this last year and besides who needs to know how to turn tea cups into roses? "Miss Weasley!" I heard the professor say.

"Yes?" I asked as I faced the front.

"Please pay attention. This could appear on your exams."

I sighed as I mumbled," Whatever!"

"Miss Weasley, please come up here now!" McGonagall barked.

See how she is? She's mean to me even if I'm in someone else's body. "Yes?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Since Miss Weasley believes she knows everything she will turn this teacup into a rose!" McGonagall told the class.

"But professor that's not fair!" I cried.

No one else had to do this, so why should I? "Well, Weasley if you would've paid attention you wouldn't be up here. Now please show the class how to turn a teacup into a rose. And this will be a part of your grade."

"Fine, this is so last year!" I said to myself.

I then took out my wand and pointed it at the teacup. "Rosa!" I exclaimed.

My blue teacup then turned into a red rose. "Good job Miss Weasley! I've never seen a 5th year do such an excellent job. 10 points to Gryffindor," McGonagall proclaimed.

After I sat down, McGonagall said," Okay class, I want you to do exactly what Miss Weasley did. But remember--you can't do well in this class and not pay attention!"

I glared at her. How can you pay attention to lessons you've already learned? "Miss Weasley was just very lucky and excels at transfiguration. Next time I see one of you not paying attention, I will take points off," she finished.

Then the rest of the class went to work on turning their teacups into roses, while I drifted off into Draco's world. The bell rang while I was thinking about how I was going to be nice to Weasley. As I got up, Gwen and Melody came up to me. "That was amazing, Gin!" Melody said.

" Yeah! I thought you wouldn't be able to do it. In fact your rose looked better than mine!" Gwen complimented.

As we walked to History of Magic, I noticed that Melody looked like she was deep in thought. I hoped she wasn't beginning to figure out that I wasn't Ginny. " Did someone teach you that spell?" Melody asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as calmly as I could.

'Please don't let her find me out' I thought.

"Well, McGonagall said that 5th years usually can only make small roses and yours was a medium one. I was just wondering if one of your brothers taught you the spell!" she explained.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing Ginny was good at transfiguration. Otherwise, I would be in big trouble. " Yeah, Ron taught me awhile back in the common room," I told them.

Weasel was the only one of her brothers that I could actually remember the name of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***GINNY WEASLEY***

I watched Draco walk off towards the Gryffindor common room. As I walked towards the Slytherin common room, I realized something. "Great!" I moaned as I sat on Draco's bed.

In two days Draco was going to be in major pain. He would probably make me look like I couldn't handle a little stomach pain. As I looked for Draco's schedule, I decided to come up with a plan to get Draco back for whatever he did in my body.

I then groaned as soon as I saw Draco's schedule. He had double potions with the Gryffindors first thing in the morning. ' That's just what I need at 9:00 in the morning!' I thought.

I walked out of the dorm with the books I needed, Draco's timetable, and glanced at his watch. 'Great! I'm late, way to go Gin!' I thought cynically.

I then ran all the way to the dungeons. I arrived in Snape's classroom 15 minutes late and totally out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late!" I said.

Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't take off points. "It's quite all right, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said as I sat down next to a boy with brown hair.

I smiled; being a Slytherin has its advantages. "Okay, class I will assign partners to do the potion on page 221," Snape told us.

I looked around the room and prayed that I wouldn't get paired up with the two fat bozo's named Crabbe and Goyle. All they know how to do is eat. I didn't know the other two Slytherin boys that well. I believe the one sitting next to me was Hector Knot or something like that. The other boy I met this morning was Blaise. Ron never talks about Hector or Blaise. That's probably because they never get on his nerves. I wouldn't mind being partnered with Blaise. I mean he was nice to me this morning and isn't a total diphead like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy and Weasley!" Snape said.

Great! I get partnered up with my brother. That's way better than being with the fat boys. I walked over to Ron and sat my cauldron next to his. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything bad to say to him. Oh, well. "Hey!" I said to him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped back.

I glared at him. Sheesh, was Ron mad. And to think all I did was say hi. " Nothing, I just wanted to say hi to my new partner!" I told him.

"Right!" Ron told me sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and decided to try to be mean to my brother. "Actually I wanted to ask you a question," I said.

"What?" Ron snapped

"Have you even got any new robes in the time you've come to Hogwarts?" I asked.

Ron glared at me and I knew immediately that I had made him mad. If looks could kill, I would be dead right about now. 'Please let Ron not be too mad!' I thought.

The last thing I needed was for Ron to get in a fight with me. As I chopped up my spider, I looked over at Ron. Unfortunately for me, he was still angry. When the bell rang, I got up and exited the class as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough though because I felt someone knock me down. " You are going to pay, Malfoy!" I heard Ron hiss.

I rolled over and saw Ron pointing his wand at me. "What's the matter can't do anything without your wand?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I'll make you pay without my wand!" Ron replied as he stuck his wand into his robes.

I bit my tongue. I was so angry that I was saying things I didn't even mean. I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. "Ron, don't!" I heard Harry and Hermione say simultaneously.

Just as Ron was about to hit me, Professor Snape came to the rescue. I never thought I'd say that! "Mr. Weasley! 15 points from Gryffindor and a detention!" he said. "Meet me here at 8:00!"

"Yes, sir!" Ron replied as he got off of me.

As I got up, Snape said, " Are you okay Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied.

I then went to the Great Hall for lunch.


	4. The Trouble With

Draco Malfoy

'Man,' I thought as I walked to Charms with Gwen and Melody. 'Gwen is bloody annoying'.

She kept going on and on about which boys were the cutest. "So what do you think?" she asked me.

"About…?" I asked resisting the urge to go off on Gwen.

"Who's cuter—Lindsey or Devin?" Gwen replied.

I groaned. Why couldn't she have picked two 6th year Slytherins? Then I could've picked the one I liked the best. Instead, Gwen had to pick two boys that I hardly knew anything about. "Um…Lindsey," I told her with a frown.

"Oh, come on Gin! There's no reason to frown after all Lindsey **IS** cuter than Devin," Melody said as she playfully hit my arm.

"Yeah, we just proved it! 3 votes for Lindsey and 0 for Devin. Anyway, I doubt that Wes will get mad at you for saying another guy is cute!" Gwen told me.

I glared at the girls. Honestly, they're more annoying than Pansy if such a thing is even possible. Who is Wes? I hope he's Ginny's other friend and not her boyfriend. I may be in a girl's body but there is one thing I refuse to do—kiss a guy. I mean—yeech!

Fortunately, we arrived in Flitwick's classroom before I had a chance to say anything. I decided to sit behind Gwen and next to Melody. "Today we are going to learn about book charms and some curses that have been put on books," Flitwick told the class.

I slid down in my seat. How boring. Just then, a horrible thought crossed my mind. 'Maybe that old bloke messed up the whole spell and now I am doomed to live life as Weasel's little sister!'

I decided to spend the class time writing down all the things that I wanted to happen to Potter. My plan was interrupted after I wrote down # 8: have him blown up by Crabbe and Goyle. My stomach had begun to hurt. I glanced down at Ginny's stomach and frowned. Why did I have to turn into a girl? Their stomachs are **way **too small. Now I'll have to be careful about how much I eat at each meal just because her stomach isn't as big as mine.

I clutched my stomach. This stomach refused to quit hurting. When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I put a pillow on my stomach and laid my head on the arm of the couch. "Are you okay, Gin?" Melody asked.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped.

"Um…no," Melody said with a nervous glance at Gwen.

"Have you taken anything? Used you-know-whats?" Gwen asked cryptically.

As if my day wasn't bad enough already. Now I have to deal with deciphering these girls' cryptic messages. Why can't they just say what they mean? Is that too much to ask? At least my day can't get any worse.

Just then, Ron Weasley walked through the portrait. I spoke too soon. My day has now been made complete. "Hey, Gin! What's wrong?" Weasley asked as he sat down beside me.

"Girl problems," Melody replied for me.

"Oh," Weasley replied knowingly. "If it's any consolation I've had a bad day so far."

"What happened?" I asked softly even though I couldn't care less.

"Snape gave me a detention just because Malfoy decided to start a fight with me!" Ron said angrily.

"Figures," I replied as I closed my eyes.

Points for Weasley's lil sis. She's got spunk I'll give her that. I didn't think she had it in her to be mean to her brother. Oh, well at least she's trying to act like me and succeeding. Wish I had her luck.

GINNY WEASLEY

I looked over at the Gryffindor table; Draco, my friends and my brother were missing. That couldn't be good. "Ooh, Drakkie what's wrong?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

I groaned. "Nothing!" I snapped.

I honestly don't see what Draco sees in her. "I know exactly what you need," Pansy said as she slid closer to me.

I took one last bite of my food and quickly stood up. "Listen, I don't like you like that!" I told her.

"You don't?" she asked with a pout. "Then who **DO** you like?"

"Wesley Grayson," I replied as I bit my lip.

Draco was so going to hate me for this. But—hey he deserves it. "You're—I don't even want to say it! Your telling my you're gay? That's just—yeech!" Pansy ranted.

I felt like jumping up and down. I had ruined Draco's relationship with his supposed girlfriend, Pansy. Pansy then shook her head and ran out of the Great Hall.

I looked over at the rest of the table. Most of the guys had scooted over. Away from me—I mean. I heard some of them mutter stuff like "disgusting" and "gross".

I then went to my dorm to get my stuff for Transfiguration. While I was looking for Draco's book, I heard someone say, "Draco?"

I turned around and saw Blaise. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What you told Pansy—is it true? Are you really you-know?" he asked nervously.

It's amazing the effect I'm having on one of Draco's best friends. I feel empowered. Maybe I should reconsider being a Slytherin—nah! "Yeah, why?" I questioned.

Blaise quickly looked around the room. I wondered what he was looking for. Then he whispered, "Let's go somewhere private."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

He sure was acting strange. And I have no idea why--oh wait I do. Something about me, I mean Draco liking a boy sure has Blaise all antsy. "I need to tell you something," he replied.

I followed Blaise to an empty classroom and made myself comfortable in a desk. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere Blaise kissed me on the lips.


End file.
